Heavenly Bodies
by elsac2
Summary: An illicit affair between passion-driven individuals. KLONNIE short fic
1. Chapter 1

**Another klonnie short story with probably three or four chapter because I can only dedicate my time to a short story.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries.**

 **Please, review.**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Unholy heaven.**

* * *

Standing on the bathroom's doorframe, Klaus stares at the crevices of her lower back. His adoring eyes observe the beautiful dimples, and he envies how deep they dig into her flesh. For long, he wished to be one with her. Until today, he remembers her in her beautiful wedding dress. The day when the heaven decided on his miserable fate, but also the day when he fell in love with her.

Days and nights, Klaus dreams of when his fingers will run on the soft skin of her back. Her open-back dress display an ungodly sight of her divine body. Inches of soft mocha skin, which glitters under the bathroom bright red lights. She is a breathing incarnation of his sin.

For her, Klaus has long ago chosen to spit at the face of morality. He is a willing sinner, but he grazes godliness in her arm. The heaven beauty blemishes next to the fleeting and stolen moment spent by her side.

Klaus remembers their first meeting. She sat by his father side. The entire time when he crossed the half-empty restaurant, Klaus stared at her back. Under the lights, her bareback glowed with a satin hue, which contrasted with the soft lavender of her dress.

The sight of her beauty was unfamiliar. Mikael in the company of a young woman wasn't extraordinary. Periodically, the flickering yellow lights grazed her face, and she mesmerized him. Her existence condemned him to damnation. She was different.

In the middle of dense chaos, she was out of place. Her posed nature clashed with the argumentative violence around her. Her beauty was ethereal. Consequently, Klaus couldn't ignore her while he navigated the ugliness, which was the Mikealson family. An angelic being had no business attending an event as macabre as a Mikealson family dinner. Although, she was attached to the devil arm. Another wife, was she the number four or number five? Ester, Maria, Juliette, the blonde with blue eyes, and the blonde with green eyes. After the wife number three, Klaus stopped memorising the name. However, she was more than Viridian eyes or wife number six. To him, she would always be Bonnie. He shakes himself out of the memory.

Beautiful layers of silk drape her waist and emphasize its narrowness. The young man adores peeling away every layer of material until he reveals her celestial nudity. Disrobing her is a transcending experience. Klaus strolls into the room, and he stands closer to her.

Bonnie does not notice his presence. Tonight, he does not want to disturb her moment of peace. During other minutes in Bonnie's life, Klaus is chaos. To prepare for the hours when he shouts her name in the middle of ecstatic high, he clears his throat. In silence, He continues to worship her.

With her face down, she stares at an empty sink. Bonnie is tired of the cacophony surrounding her. The world started to spin, and she wants it to slowdown. Alcohol saturates the air, and drunkards fill every room of her home. She needs fresh air and him. The young woman detests mundane events, but her husband finds every reason to organize them.

Outside, she has to join the pretence. She wants a bubble and a microcosm of their heaven. She wants a moment with Klaus, but he is parading with his wife on his arm. The young woman fears the suspicious look following her steps. For more than a second, Bonnie would like to hug her lover. However, it will not be appropriate. During these nights, she hates staring at the women on his arm, and there is always a woman on his arm. With the back of her thumbs, she wipes the frustrated tears. She has become too emotional.

The party reaches its apogee. Cheers fill the entire mansion, and Bonnie wallows in her misery. Another minute without pretence and a minute dedicated to him. Now, she wants his arm around her shivering body, but in a room filled with curious eyes, he hugs his wife. The world stands in the middle of their love. The cheers and happy shouts echo higher in the sky. The sounds trespass the walls, and the bathroom ceases to be a safe haven. Bonnie misses him every second, which she spends in his presence pretending he is not the man she adores.

Klaus hears the happy shouts from the intoxicated souls, who fill the Mikealson's Mansion. Another night of debauchery and one of the grandiose nights when his father displays his wealth. Niklaus doesn't care for the debauchery, but he attends religiously.

It is the opportunity to see her without having to steal the moment. It is a chance to hold Bonnie without arousing the suspicious or attracting the judgements. The parties are moments when he is a free-spirited lover. Happily, He can adore his paramour. These nights, he can hold his lover without fear of consequences. During the party, Klaus can waltz with her, and he is the sources of her laughs. Tonight, he doesn't care about consequences and has never done. He only desires her warmth, and damnation may come along.

"Bend." He says after he places a kiss on her cheek.

The seducing velvet of his voice disguises the order as a soft plea. His forefinger draws the sinuous path of her spine. His nose lingers on her neck. His tongue samples the taste of her goose bumped skin while he licks the sweet pulsating flesh. Klaus' hand rests flat on the knot, which holds the layer of silk together. The cold metal of his wedding band grazes the bare centre of her back.

With a little push of his forefinger, he tries to help her bend. Bonnie resists the motion, and she inclines her back to his front. Klaus kisses the crown of her head, and he takes a deep breath of her soft vanilla scent. He slides his hand from her back to her venter. Possessively, the young man presses her curved bottom to his groin. Bonnie's hand recovers his hand, and their mismatched wedding bands collide.

Niklaus rests his chin on the crown of her head, and he waits for Bonnie's sermon on carefulness.

…

…

…

"Klaus. We're going to get caught." She tries to warn him and stops his roaming hand while he attempts to pull her gown up.

She glances over her shoulder to face him. The mischief in his eyes proves that he does not care. Perhaps, he wants it to happen. She knows his eagerness to evolve into something there will never be. Bonnie knows the secrecy no longer excites her, but there is no other choice. What happens between the couple should not be a dirty secret, and yet the filth accumulates. His proximity intoxicates her, and she has to deal with the consequence of her bad decision. Now all she wants is he.

Klaus senses the dissolution of her resolution. With each second, her resistance thins. He sucks on the crook of her neck, and his finger caresses her bareback. Dedicatedly, he kisses the curvature of her neck. The fingers run along her back until he grabs a fist full of her bottom. He has missed touching her, and she has yearned for his eager caresses.

"Bend, sweetheart." Klaus pants between words, and he breathes against her skin.

A small slap on her ass punctuates his order. Bonnie winces but she appreciates the roughness of his touch. He presses her body deeper against the sink. Bonnie has no escape nor is she willing to find one. She complies with his demand and bends slightly. Klaus tries to soothe her anxiety with a slow caress, and his thumbs graze her cheek. She tries to overlook the effect of his touch, and the young woman wants to focus on the sounds, which escape the ballroom. She hears the sound of him opening his pants' zipper, and she licks her lips.

He rests his hand on her bare back, and the cold metal of his ring frosts her skin. He knows she is going to have her reservation. His mistress is a saint with a tendency to have excruciating regrets. Bonnie is into auto-flagellation, and he doesn't care about the morality of their encounter. They never have enough time to argue about the morality of their actions, but he always takes to time indulges her pious conscious. Ultimately, He wins every argument. Perhaps, it is a twisted foreplay.

"Your wife is in the other room." She tries to resonate with him.

For a second, she glances at his left hand. He doesn't bother to hide it, but Bonnie removes her ring. She waits for Klaus to convince her. He knows the argument, which silences her.

Klaus kisses the centre of her lower back, and his tongue runs along her spine. He knows how to charm her and lead down a depraved path. However, he chuckles when she mentions his wife again. He drags Bonnie's body back toward him, and he rests his head on the crook of her neck.

"If sharing our partner location alleviates your guilt. My father is taking his rest on a couch. Now, where was I, stepmother?" He smirks when she frowns at his mockery of her civil title.

Klaus pushes Bonnie back into a slight bend. Careful not to hurt her, he leans and kisses her earlobe. He whispers sweet nothing to her. He soothes her anxiety with pleas and promises of ecstasy. His hot breaths cool her aflame and feverish skin. When he feels her body relax, he kisses her neck and slaps her ass. He looks into her clouded eyes while he stares at their reflection in the humongous bathroom mirror. In the green ocean, which flood her eyes, Desire is Poseidon. Slowly, he lifts the skirt of her silk gown and slides her laces tong down her legs.

"I'm going to be rough, sweetheart." Klaus does not have to say what she already knows.

He holds onto her waist with an iron grip, and his fingers dig in her hips. Although, the statement builds the anticipation. It is a selfish need, which Klaus has, and away he deals with the resentment regarding their affair. Bonnie is resilient, and Klaus fucks his frustration away. Every time they meet, their first carnal union is rough. Klaus copes with the ungratefulness of their love in this manner. It is a pitiable need for reassurance, and he reaffirms his possessiveness. An unsubtle way to ask her who she belongs to. Bonnie caresses his nape to reassure him and a confirmation that she belongs to him.

…

….

….

He latches on her touch, and he looks at her in a communicative way. She looks away first, and she is more sensible than he is. The clever thing to do will be dressing up and leaving. However, she lets him disrobe her more, and Klaus frees her breast. He fondles her breast and kisses the nape of her head. The young man places his penis at the entrance of her wet quivering core. The penetration is rough and followed by a disarticulated stroke.

Klaus holds her waist. There is a lot of emotional exigence in his grip. Bruising, His fingers dig into her flesh, and he buries his manhood deep inside her core. There will be marks later on her skin, and she will have to explain those to Mikael. Perhaps, she will accuse him of creating them while he was drunk. It would not be far from the truth. How many bruises on her body are not love-mark?

Although, it does not matter how rough Klaus is. Pleasure overlaps the sweet torture. Her body cannot help but burst like a billion years star. With each passing second, his strokes are more rhythmic and deeper. He drags her back to him, and his hand circles her neck. Her body melts into his. With each stroke, he squeezes her neck. She begs him for more pressure, and she allows the ecstatic wave to crush her body.

Klaus presses his nose against her skin. He breathes her corrupted scent. The mixture of sexual pheromones, which embalm her shivering skin, intoxicates him further. There is more abandon with each thrust. The strength makes Bonnie's knee buckle, but Klaus holds her firmly.

He feasts on her sweet scent, to which a proof she belongs to him. Her fragrance burns his lungs. His scent now lingers on her flesh like an embalming incense, and yet he is not satiated. He frees her neck and his fingers slide down. His fingertips graze her bottom. He swats both cheeks and squeezes.

Klaus smirks feeling proud of his win when Bonnie cries his name. The caresses are assertive, and her moans are louder. His teeth graze her screaming pulse and bite into the sweet tender flesh of her neck. The branding bite covers her entire neck. He licks his jaws print, and Bonnie moans. Klaus' fingers slide in her hair, and he undoes her severe chignon. Free straight locks slip through his fingers, and he keeps a fist full of dark tendrils. He pulls her head back up with a soft tug, and he bends her head until she can face the mirror.

Bonnie stares at the reflection of their joint glistening bodies. The dance and the symbiosis of their bodies are magical. Sheer sweat recovers their contracted muscles and reflects the glowing yellow bathroom light, which engulfs their body. She watches her perky breasts bounce while he thrusts roughly in her aflame core. She follows the circulatory motion of his thumb on her engorged clitoris. She encouragingly looks into the mirror reflection of his eyes, and she gives him what he wants. Unleashed and unpolished, his Bonnie, who is a burning flame.

…..

…..

…..

He kisses her spine and creates a sinuous path of passionate kisses leading to her lower back. His hand settles back on her bottoms, and he squeezes. There is no restraint of sentiments, and the most carnal side of Klaus worships every inch of the divine woman, who he cherishes. He subdues her with hedonistic punishment.

Their fingers join each other, and the grip is stronger after each thrust. They hold so tight on each other, the knuckles are pale and lacking blood. Bonnie is reaching her climax. Their mating bodies seek a sweet scorching pain, and a little extra violent caress to push them down the edge. He emphasizes his stroke, and he answers her cry for more. He slams into her vagina, with the desperation of a man latching on his fleeting happiness. It is almost visceral and barbaric, yet the caresses of his finger are softer than feathers.

"Please give it to me…" Klaus pleads for more and runs after the abandon, which follows their lovemaking.

Once again, He tugs on her hair when she stops looking at their reflection having sex. He wants her to see what he only can do to her body. She meets every of his thrust while their eyes never part from their entranced reflections.

Bonnie grabs his face between her hands and softly kisses him. She gives him what he wants the more with an extreme softness. It is Klaus undoing. Their relationship is more than sex, and it is unadulterated love. her softness and touches always subdue him.

She gasps when he reverses their position and pins her back against the bathroom sink. He lifts her, and her legs wrap themselves around his waist. She moans when his tongue enters her mouth. Her hands start to mess up his curls and he takes his time kissing her. His tongue slowly massages her, and he lazily bites her lower lip. He teases the skin around with his tongue. Klaus thrusts in her with devotion. He thrusts and caresses her clitoris few more times until she comes. He follows her into the bliss after few more thrusts that are dysrhythmic.

* * *

"I miss you." She whispers in his ear and kisses his earlobe.

Bonnie holds on his collar, and she redoes the knot of his tie. Expertly, she cleans away the trace of their interlude from his person. She wipes the stains of lipstick from his lips, and she cleans the transferred foundation from his neck. She soothes the curls on his head, and she tries to recreate his complex tousled hair.

"You should have run away with me when I asked," Klaus answers with a bitterness he cannot hide.

The young man picks her dress from the floor, and he helps her slide inside. Futilely, He attempts to redo the intricate knot in the back. He closes the zipper of his pants, and he climbs on a spot in the sink's counter.

It is an old tradition. After having sex, he waits for her to dress up and redo her make up. Bonnie pushes her hair back into an approximate chignon. Klaus fixes the loose hairs, which are out of place. He passes her few makeup articles, and it is as much domesticity as they can afford.

"I loved him when you asked me to run away with you, and you were a bully to me like any of your siblings." She replies while she tries to avoid picking her eyes with her eyeliner.

He knows she did love Mikael before she discovers the monster behind the charming man. He asked her to run away with him on her wedding day. Klaus saw Bonnie's on her wedding day, and he decided to save her. He was leaving, and he did not want to do so without the brightest soul he knew. Ultimately, he intended to travel the world. He met Bonnie Bennett and saw a small world in her. She was magical and alive. She was extremely young and naive. Young woman with daddy issues. She did not follow him, and he explored the world without her.

"Now, you no longer love him." Klaus counters and there is no doubt in his voice.

Bonnie ceased to love Mikael before she started her liaison with Klaus. He does not doubt her love because he basks in it. However, Klaus knows the answers to his demands. He understands why she is scared to leave, but he is tired of hiding. The answers have not changed in years. With each passing day, he is sure she will never leave his father.

Bonnie sighs, and she grabs his hand. Their fingers intertwine, and she kisses their joint hands. The young woman joins him on the sink's counter. She rests her head on his shoulder, and she raises the skirt of her dress again.

Klaus knows what she wants to show him. He cannot look, and he looks away from the horrid scar. Although, Bonnie takes his chin between her fingers, and she forces him to face their reality. Near the old laceration, there is a new cicatrizing one. Bonnie does not care about his sudden sensitivity. She unbuttons his shirt, and she runs her fingers on the different scars, which blemish his skin. He no longer fears to have new ones, and that is why he can think

"There is nowhere to hide. I tried, and he found me. You tried too many time and now, look." She points at his chest recovered with scars, which narrates his misfortune with Mikael.

The scars are the reasons why their liaison started. On a fatidical night, Klaus found Bonnie crying, and as he did as during his childhood, she hid in the attic. He tried to comfort her in her misery by showing kinship. The monster hurt everyone. He had his battle scars, and she had hers. A thing led to another. Clothes peeled to access the most hidden wound, and then the soul was bare. A simple peck on the cheek led to a soft hesitant kiss, which evolved into a passionate kiss. They were left breathless, and they needed more than air to continue breathing. Ultimately, the kiss turned into a hand running along a thigh, and it evolved in an indecent caress.

Before reason could seize them, Niklaus peeled away the remaining layer of clothes covering her. On the cold and dirty floor of the unwelcoming attic, their bodies laid in a grieving embrace. They had sex for the first time. He was tender because he had yet to live with the fear of losing her. Once more time, he asked her to leave, but she never answered. Klaus left a second time. Years later, he returned a wife of his own. However, a look at Bonnie and they couldn't prevent the spiral. He always begs her to leave, but the stigma on their body terrifies her.

"We never tried together." He proposes, but his words are hesitant.

Bonnie smiles to his optimism. Klaus pulls out a cigarette from his pocket. She can no longer try. He lights it and takes a deep breath. He passes it to Bonnie, but she refuses, which is odd to Klaus. They always share a cigarette after having sex. It is a way to prolong their time together. She barely knows how to smoke without choking, but she indulges him. The young man takes an aspiration and blows the smoke in circles. They are silent for a minute while they deal with old demons. Although, Bonnie has new ones. The price of an impossible love. He drains the cigarette and lets the warm smoke fill his lungs.

"I miss you…" She repeats with a voice made hoarse by the smoke and the building tears.

Bonnie leaves the sink's counter, and she is ready to join back the crowd. She needs to burst the bubble. Her lover is an eternal dreamer. There is only a tragic end to this story. Klaus stares at her hesitantly, and his eyes focus on her back. For an eternity, he has stared at her back.

"We all have to suffer the price of your cowardice." He answers with no regards to the pain his words will create.

If she only ran with him when he asked her for the first time. Klaus stands near Bonnie, and he engulfs her body into a hug. They stand clasped together and silent. They are lost in past memory, and the different innocent meetings, which led to this mess. She pecks his cheek and fearfully looks around. She knows he is about to repeat his plea.

"I can't leave. We can't leave" She insists.

For the first time, Klaus senses more to her rebuttal, and he knows we do not include him. Bonnie's hand cover her flat stomach, and she places her hand on top of his. He takes her face between his wet palms, and he looks deep in her eyes. Klaus will do everything for Bonnie, and it includes the amoral and illegal part. Their tragedy reaches the apogee, and the Cantatore breaks at the highest note. Klaus leans and kisses her passionately. She runs back to her husband side, and he leisurely returns to his wife. They exchange silent looks, and the solution is an evidence. Kill or be killed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries**

 **Please review**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Unholy Matrimony**

* * *

 **Years prior**

 **:**

 **:**

Rays of sun kiss the green yard and reflect on the happy guests' faces. The atmosphere is intimate and minimalist. The scenery is a beautiful ode to a spring love. A piece of lost Eden meant to celebrate their burgeoning love.

From the sober choice of colours to the white flowers, which pave the ground to the altar, everything is picture perfect. The sky is bluer than she has ever seen it be. Although, it is common knowledge that the rain announces a happy marriage. Suddenly, the superstitious beliefs, which her grandmother introduced to her, resurface in her mind.

When the sun crosses the room's white curtains, it dazzles her. Bonnie squints and tries to find her loved ones. Half-dressed in her wedding gown, which hangs on her waist, the young woman stares at the altar from her glass window. She peruses rows of filled seats. When she discovers three empty seats, tears fill her reddening eyes.

The beauty of the sun rays, which undulates on the empty white seats, turns obvious into blatant. Her family opposes her choice. When said-choice becomes a mistake, she will face the consequences alone. Bonnie inhales the fresh air, and she prevents a small moment of panic.

Bonnie foresaw her parent's absence. Her mother vanished during her childhood. The wedding invitation reached her last known address, which means it didn't reach Abigail.

Her father is an absentee parent, but he returned the invitation with a promise to be present. Perhaps, he neglected to mark the date, and it wouldn't be the first time. In a close future, Bonnie will receive an apologetic message and the appropriate gift. Why will he break a long lasting tradition of negligence and disappointment? Rudy and Abigail's absence doesn't hurt their daughter.

The existence of a third empty seat hurts Bonnie, and it faces the altar. Her grandmother is the grand absentee, and she is the reason why tears stain Bonnie's cheeks. The mascara runs down and stains her soft skin. Sheila accompanied every step in the young woman's life. It never mattered how minimal it was. Today, she drew a clear line, and she cemented the rupture in their relationship.

It is a twist of events. During Bonnie's biggest day, her grandmother shines by her absence. Although, Grams (as Bonnie so fondly calls her) didn't hide her opinion of Bonnie's beau. Sheila Bennett is not a hypocrite, and her presence to this wedding would have started a bad habit. Consequently, she chose to display her disapproval with her absence.

...

...

...

When she first met him, the older woman proclaimed her hatred for Mikael. Sheila spoke of her instincts and his aura to explain her abhorrence for Mikael. She knew he was a monster. Despite the accuracy of her description of Mikael, no one wants to believe the opinion of a person, who has a substantial relationship with the bottle.

Without a yielding, Sheila opposed to the union between the sexagenarian and her twenty-six years old granddaughter. Due to her eccentricity, the age difference was the least of Sheila's grievances.

For the wise grandmother, there is something vicious about Mikael, and his aura is too dark. It is unmistakable, and he will hurt her granddaughter.

Bonnie dismissed her Grams' rightful concerns as a ludicrous interpretation of a drunken mind. Therefore, it created a rift between the Bennett women. Now, Bonnie feels Sheila's absence, and so she doubts of the path, which she chose to follow.

Nonetheless, Bonnie's obstinacy will not permit her to reconsider her position. The young woman will try to prove Sheila, how wrong she was. Terrified and doubtful, she will advance with her wedding.

Bonnie removes from the windows, and she finishes changing. Her soft features are beautiful, and her wedding dress gracefully fits her figure. With the layer of elaborate tulles, which pools at her feet like ocean foam, she is the definition of a divine undine. Although, there is no one to tell her how beautiful she looks.

* * *

The sun blinds him, and the alcohol, which runs in his bloodstream, blurs his vision. Klaus doesn't know why he attends the wedding. It is the sixth one, and there will be the seventh one. No spouse survived his father violence. The resourceful ones disappeared with a check at their name. As for the innocent ones, they succumbed to his rage. Ester didn't disappear with a check.

Mikael's happiness, which he displayed for the crowd to envy, offends Klaus' utopian nature. Bitterness, the word summarizes his emotional state. The thought of Bonnie married to his father upsets him as much as it upsets his siblings. Although, the reasons, which fuel the sentiment, are different.

Klaus doesn't think Bonnie will imperil his inheritance. The young man wants Mikael to be miserable. When his eyes land on Bonnie, he believes her ability to make any man happy. Klaus stares at the open window attached to the room, where she prepares herself. Through the curtain, which the sun renders translucent, he stares at glimpses of her bare skin. Bonnie looks upon the altar. He follows her eyes and his eyes rest on an empty seat. He wonders whom the absentee is to cause a distress expression on Bonnie's beautiful features.

When he returns his sight to the open window, she disappears into the secluded room. Klaus exhales and grabs another champagne flute. The golden liquid tempers the anger, which runs in his body, but it continues to add to the spark, which lights his mind. Fiery thoughts replace the usual nonchalance.

After consuming few more glasses of champagne, Klaus discovers a strand of courage. He has a need to accomplish an act of bravery, and he will escape his prison. However, he will take the jewel, who his father covets with him. It is only poetic to steal a potential happiness from Mikael.

* * *

"Cold feet?" Klaus speaks to her back while he steps inside her solitude.

He perused the room, and it is empty. No one but Bonnie, who stares at the window. Shouldn't a bride have an entourage? The waves of loneliness radiate from the atmosphere and Klaus knows Bonnie is a kindred spirit.

Unfamiliar to the sound of his voice, Bonnie panics. Her feet tangle in the silk trail, and she falls in his arms. He steadies her with warm hands place on her shoulders. When he straightens her, the warmth of her skin grazes his fingertips.

"Niklaus?" unsure of his identity, the young woman asks while she tries to regain her bearing.

Her interactions with her future husband's children are sporadic. With the exception of Rebekah, the young woman relentlessly harasses her. Bonnie can't name any of Mikael' sons without mistaking one for another. Although, there is something concerning Klaus. She has his visage memorized. From the blue of his eyes to the blond hair, he stands apart from his sibling. She finds him attractive, and it is the reason for her discomfort. Mikael never formally introduced them to each other.

"Insulting, stepmother." Klaus teases the uncertainty in her voice.

However, the hurt is existent. Their seldom meeting was less impactful on Bonnie than it was on him. Klaus remembers her name though he tries never to use it. He does learn his stepmother name.

Her future title makes the young woman cringe. Bonnie is younger than every one of Mikael's children. When Klaus refers to as his stepmother, it is unnatural to her ears. Although, the teasing accent of his voice worsens it. He appears to associate a different meaning to the term.

"Bonnie Bennett," She corrects him on how to call her.

"Shouldn't it stay that way if you're doubtful?" He rebounds on her statement.

Klaus likes the resonance of her name, and the constant repetition of the consonant is rhythmically beautiful. Adamantly, Klaus tries not to remember her name. He never remembers the name of his stepmothers, and they are too transient. Habitually, Klaus picks a physical attribute and calls them that way. However, he is unable to find Bonnie's outstanding physical attribute, and Bonnie Bennet is exceptional. Consequently, he uses her given name.

"I don't intend to be rude, but…" She doesn't have the opportunity to finish her statement.

Klaus interrupts her by pressing a finger to her soft lips. Bonnie tastes the faint traces of champagne, which previously poured on his hand. She pries his finger away from her lips. The red of her lips stains his skin, and his finger smudges her lipstick.

"The introduction is rude unless you abstain from speaking. However, proceed with your abrasive statement, I promise my feeling won't suffer." The young man says between chuckles.

With fingers that touch her most personal belonging, Klaus nonchalantly moves around the room. Confused, Bonnie stares at him. She almost forgets the question on the tip of her tongue.

…

…

…

Klaus walks away from her and sits on the bed, where her veil lies. Concerned for her lace clothing, Bonnie watches every of Klaus ' moves. The conclusion is easy to draw. The young man is drunk. Languid hands touch everything, and mostly thing, which he shouldn't hold.

"Why are you here?" Frustrated, she questions while she closes the distance between them.

Bonnie tries to move her delicate veil away from him, but he swats her hand. Recklessly, Klaus picks the lace material, and he opens it. A cascade of lace pours on his visage, and through the clothing, he peers at a frustrated Bonnie.

"I wish that I had a poignant answer to your questions." With a solemnity in his voice, he drawls.

Klaus continues to spread her veil, and his fingers explore the length of the cloth. Now, the dust starts to saturate the immaculate white material. Klaus' hands, which explore her veil, create the original stain on her future marital life. He blemishes the cloth, which protects Bonnie's virtues from the covetousness of other men until her husband sees her.

Klaus is a dramatic drunk, and so are his actions. From an outburst to a moment of melancholy. A concerned Bonnie doesn't know how to react. In the last month, she didn't have the best experience with the Mikealson siblings. Although, her interaction with Klaus is minimal. It is the second time that she meets him.

"Should I guess?" With a false joy looped around her words, she tries to distract him

Bonnie tries to reclaim her veil, but the task becomes impossible. Klaus stands and lifts the cloth out of her reach. Frustration steadily becomes anger.

"It will save you the pain, which comes with the discovery." His tone is sombre.

The playful aura around him disappears. Sadness besieges his eyes. Silence falls upon the room, and Klaus returns her veil to Bonne. He covers her ethereal visage from his sight. His hand softly caresses her cheek. Her discomfort increases, and she steps away from him.

"Are you feeling well?" Concerned by his sudden change of mood, she questions.

For a second, he pocks his mind for the appropriate answer. He feels brave. Perhaps, it is close to feeling well. The alcohol simulates the warmth of happiness. He stands closer to Bonnie. His eyes search for hers, and when their eyes lock, he has an answer to her question.

"Are you?" Sceptical, he doesn't wait for her answer.

Bonnies appears unwell with her slightly red eyes. However, she should be happy and burst with electric excitement. Today, she feels hesitant and doubtful. Sheila's absence has powered her warning. Surrounded by a reddening sclera, the blue of his eyes is piercing. To hide the truth from such eyes is hard. Bonnie feels bare as if the question stripped the wall, which protects her thoughts. Perhaps, he has a warning for her. Bonnie takes a deep breath, and she tries to answer.

"I…" she hesitates, and the words on the tip of her tongue die.

The young woman doesn't appreciate her potential answer. However, she is stubborn and blinded by love. How well she feels doesn't matter.

….

….

…

Klaus continues to stare at her, and he doesn't need a verbal expression of her sentiments. Across her face, he reads everything. He categorizes her as the innocent type. Bonnie will not leave with a check. If she ever leaves Mikael, it will be an accidental death like his mother.

Liquid courage fuels his mind, and the hero in him roars to the surface. Klaus closes the distance between them, which Bonnie succeeded to recreate. His warm palms slide under her veil, and he frames her face. He holds her a bit too close. The hot breath, which escapes his mouth, brushes her skin and her nose.

"You will make a great companion of solitude," He affirms and presumes she understands.

The urgency in his voice and the eagerness in his eyes, Bonnie prefers to disregard both. Instead, she concentrates on a tangible thing. The scent of alcohol, which originates from Klaus and his unstable posture. She decides to focus on trivial details.

"Definitely intoxicated," She concludes, and she tries to drag him to the bed.

It is comical. Klaus is rooted to the floor, and Bonnie meagre effort can't help move him. She abandons and stands where he wants her. He continues to stare at her and caresses her cheeks.

"Or lucid. Do you know who he is?" Benevolence fortifies his sluggish speech.

Bonnie can't understand every word. However, she is attuned to the emotions. Concerns and a growing fondness, which she wishes to ignore.

"Are you okay?" She questions him again.

Another mean of defence, she doesn't want to face the truth. The volume of emotions in his last question reminds her of Sheila's plea.

"The man who you will marry, do you know who he is?" Klaus insists, and he is unhesitant to tell whom she will marry.

"Your father and you're drunk." Bonnie continues to hide from the future truth.

However, her true anguish pours through her eyes. The green in her eyes morphs into a mint colour. Bonnie tries to push her doubts away. She continues to attempt to drag Klaus to the bed, and he permits her to do so.

"You're melancholic. We're both far from our best state of mind. He does that to people." Klaus continues to speak while she forces him to sit down.

"He will break you and leave an empty shell behind. After months around him, you will drink too" His contained passion slips through the words.

Bonnie ignores Klaus' sincerity. Who pays attention to the words of a drunk? Although, the truth inside the statement tugs at her doubt. She inhales and refuses to listen.

"Why don't you take a seat and a deep breath of fresh air in the process?" Her words are not cohesive, and she tries to force him to silence his truths.

Bonnie opens the windows for fresh air, but she needs it more than a drunk man, who pours his truths on her. Her eyes once again lay on Sheila's empty seat.

"Sit with me like a good companion of misfortune will." His words sound like a caress.

When his arms circle her waist and he drags her down, Bonnie shivers. She doesn't want to hear more. The heart filled with love for Mikeal cries for silence. She moves his arms away and tries to stand on her feet.

"I will get you a glass of water." She wants to pacify him.

"We don't have the time for a glass of water. The wedding march will soon start, and I have an offer." Klaus eagerly drags her back to his side.

"Niklaus?" Bonnie runs out of patience.

"Run away with me." He continues.

"Very funny, the harassment methods are more creative." She gives in to her anger.

Whatever he says against Mikael can't be the truth. There is no aura. There is nothing wrong with her fiancé. She rejects Sheila's accusation and projects her anger with Sheila onto Klaus.

"You don't know the horror yet." He senses her reluctance, but he can't stop himself.

The truth takes a life of its own. Klaus must to pour his soul and share his tribulation. Perhaps, it is due to how he feels about her.

"What are you doing?" Her voice is a few pitches higher.

When Klaus starts to unbutton his shirt to show her his scars and the true violence rampant behind Mikael's smile, Bonnie panics. Her hands steady his trembling ones. Alcohol deprives him of his agility.

"Allowing you to discover the real picture of a future life with Mikael." The steadiness in his voice transcends his secondary state.

"Can your siblings and you stop? Nothing you say or do will change my mind. I'm not here for his money, and I love your father." Her stand is firm.

The sincerity in her voice assaults him. His fingers stop moving. Klaus stares at Bonnie, and her determination angers him. He takes a deep breath and wishes the alcoholic fog could clear itself. Perhaps it makes him emotional.

"I'm sorry…" He apologizes and closes his shirt.

There is no reasoning with a heart, which beats for the thrill of love. Bonnie will never listen to his truth.

…

…

…

 _Something old._ Klaus stares at Bonnie. In truth, he wants to be of help. He wants to absolve himself of past guilt. How many women has he seen fall into Mikael's trap? Never once was he so eager to help. He likes her and the green eyes, which angrily stares at him.

 _Something new,_ it is a new sentiment for Bonnie. Fears of the truth, which lead her to hide behind a blind love. Perhaps, Mikael is the first one, who loved her so passionately. Is it natural of her to ignore the truth behind Sheila and Klaus' accusations? No, but she loves unconditionally. Accordingly, she refuses to accept such truths.

 _Something blue,_ his eyes never leave her eyes. The sincerity of his apology makes her anger vacillates. For seconds, blue irises clash with green ones. Klaus doesn't say anything more, and he accepts her decision. It is impossible to save anyone, who is unaware of the danger.

 _Something Borrowed_. He extends his arm to Bonnie. She stares at his arm, and she wonders what he attempts. Silently, her eyes question him. She is no longer brave enough to confront him with words.

"Your father isn't here, and none of my brothers wishes to let you borrow their arm." Ultimately, he makes peace with her choice.

However, he wants to prevent a heartache. Klaus knows the future, which awaits after the altar. He will be merciful and preserve her from the humiliation and horrors for a transient second. Bonnie hesitates, but eventually, she accepts his help.

Klaus doesn't take her to the altar. He can't lead her to her future tormentor. He walks with her long enough to preserve her from the humiliation.

Klaus slides his hands back inside her veil, and he raises it. He presses his lips against her cheek. Although, they are close enough to caress the corner of her mouth. He kisses the bride.

"You should run away with me." Resilient, he tries again.

Klaus' hand recovers the hand resting on his forearm. He intertwines their fingers. It could be ideal, and they could make a dramatic exit. They could run while their happy laughs scandalize the room. However, Bonnie answers with a weak smile. She retakes her fingers. He watches her walk down until she stands in front of her groom.

* * *

"There are better places than your father's bed." Judgement fills her voice, but she opens the door to allow his entrance.

Klaus pecks each of her cheeks, and he basks on her motherly warmth. The young man misses the elder woman. His answer to her comment is a small mischievous smirk, and it isn't different from the days of his youth when she warned him. In his father's absence, Klaus parades his childhood home.

"It is part of the thrill, Ayanna." He chuckles while he watches the sceptical expressions on the elder woman, who raised him after his mother's death.

No affair is successful without an accomplice. Ayanna is the one, who stands between Mikael and the truth. She doesn't judge nor pretends to understand the cheating couple. The woman helps because she adores Klaus and cherishes Bonnie.

Bonnie is a pathetic liar, and Klaus is an arrogant fool. The young couple will have been able to keep their secret for few months, but their burning passion will have betrayed them in a year.

"We both know better, child." She doesn't believe Klaus' lies.

If she didn't believe in the purity of his love, Ayanna would never help. Her help goes beyond opening a door or withholding information from Mikael. She handles Mikael's food and beverage.

There is no real thrill in the secret, and there are so many dissatisfactions. When Klaus fell in love with Bonnie, the thrill died. He was no longer the one, who humiliated Mikael by having an affair with his stepmother.

Now, he is the one who suffers to see his woman on his father's arm. There is no fun, but small amounts of opportunities exist. Consequently, the young man doesn't care in which bed he can love her. He doesn't care if he has to ask Alanna to slip a dose of valium into his father's tea.

….

…

…

…

From the door, he observes Bonnie. Hair tied in a loose bun and a kimono, which hangs loosely on her shoulder. The young woman is beautiful under the natural glow of the sun, which grazes her skin. Too engrossed in her ritual, she doesn't turn to greet him. Bonnie must work on her guilt before every interaction with Niklaus.

How long their affair has lasted doesn't matter, Bonnie tries to hold on the moral virtues, which she can salvage. It is an eternal game of cat and mouse, Klaus always has to lure her into new debauchery.

The young man walks behind her and circles her waist. His fingers slide under her kimono and he removes the extra layer of clothes. Klaus kisses her bare shoulder. Bonnie sighs and tries to walk out of his embrace. He knows what she will say, and so he waits while she expresses her sentiment.

Bonnie's reluctance is the reason behind Klaus' insecurities. She should spit on her wedding vows to appease him. However, the young woman married her spouse out of love, and he married his wife as a substitute to Bonnie. She can't escape the guilt because she is a woman of puritan nature.

Klaus stands closer to her back and breathes her soft scent. He pulls her into a hug. Bonnie doesn't resist, and she continues her small compulsive ritual.

The ritual is simple. Although, she feels the constant need to do it. Bonnie takes another one of her wedding pictures, and she pushes it deeper into the cupboard. She can't face the reality of her situation. Never would she have imagined breaking her vows and in such shameful manner.

Klaus doesn't have her scruple. When they make love in his home, he doesn't hide a picture or bothers to conceal the harsh truth. When Bonnie starts to remove her wedding band, he steadies her hands.

"Keep it." He whispers against her neck.

The young woman turns to face him. Curiously, she looks at Klaus. The young man pushes the ring back on her finger, and he drags her toward the bed. His eyes are on the clock, and he knows the value of time. It is never enough, but Bonnie wants to waste minutes in a ritual, which permits her to reconcile her sin with her pious values.

"Why?" A bit surprised, she questions.

Niklaus never demanded she kept her wedding band, and she never demanded he removed his wedding band. They have many tacit agreements. Klaus complies with her need to respect the remnant of her vows, and Bonnie allows his jealousy and possessiveness. Although, as their relationship moves forward, the lines blur.

Klaus pulls Bonnie closer to him, and he kisses the crown of her head. It is too early for tenderness. Even their lovemaking is a repetitive ritual. It starts with roughness and the tenderness soothes the body aches.

"You're pregnant." He answers as if the response is obvious.

Bonnie looks at him unsure of how to proceed. Since the party, they mentioned nothing about the growing child in her. They haven't seen each other in a setting, which allowed them to do so. When they usually meet, it is in the presence of their legitimate spouse.

Five minutes stolen in the corner of a corridor doesn't allow much of a conversation. It allows a quick kiss and love declaration whispered with fear of prying ears. Now, they have several hours, and the discussion is impending.

"And?" Hesitantly, she asks.

Bonnie doesn't want to jump to conclusion. He will be in his right to doubt the paternity. However, Klaus knows with certainty that he is the father of Bonnie's future child. He doesn't spend so much time around Mikael because he enjoys his father accompany.

Klaus spends most of his nights sharing bourbon with his father, and there is no easier way to spike a man's drink. For the last six months, Klaus drugged Mikael's at every opportunity, which he had. When he doesn't do it, Ayanna helps.

"I can't be rough with you, and I don't want to hurt our child. Prove to me that I matter more to you than a clear conscience or wedding vows, which you no longer believe into." After his demand, which he softly whispers, Klaus' lips graze hers.

…

…

….

….

His touches are feather-like, and caring fingers and grazing lips travel the length of her body. She is not made of glass, and she wants to remind him. Once again, Bonnie fears the truth. They are no longer only a pair of lovers lost in a tumultuous liaison.

Klaus is no longer just her paramour, and she ceases to be his mistress. The switch happened a year prior, but their unborn child cements it. They are two people unable to love anyone else. Bonnie is Niklaus' everything, and Klaus is Bonnie's haven.

His lips recover hers, and Nik silences her futile complaints. His fingers slide into her loose hair and massage her scalps. Klaus is slightly gauche. For the first time, he loves her body. Timid caresses replace his rough touch.

They don't have time because the clock ticks away. However, nothing can force him to rush the process. Mikael will find Klaus with his ball deep in Bonnie if he must.

Unwaveringly, Klaus' finger explores her body, a constant tease to her clothed body. The thin layer of cotton is a barrier, which he slowly approaches. His finger flirts with the aims of her dress and pushes the cloth away to reveal her smooth thighs.

His arm circles her back, and his hand runs along the curvature of her bottom. Firmly, he grips her ass and pushes her pelvis closer to his manhood. Delicately, his finger grabs the zipper of her dress, and he slides it down. He faces her naked glory and takes few steps away from his beloved.

"Your turn, undress me." He murmurs between slow kisses, which he presses along her collarbone and the centre of her aching chest.

Bonnie's fingers tremble. She is as maladroit as he was. Her right fingers hook on the collar of his black Henley, and her left fingers flirt with his black jeans' waistband. Shyly, she smiles at him. Her hands slide under his shirt, and her fingertips graze his burning skin. She pushes his shirt above his head.

Usually, she tries to avoid his scars, but it is different today. With care, her finger explores the canvas of his life. Her touch is possessive and digs until she can grasp his soul. The coldness of the ring, which she habitually removes, conflicts with the heat of his skin. Her tongue darts to taste his muscle. Her mouth presses open kiss on old scars to soothe a pain, which long ceased to be physical.

Her hands caress every inch of his stripped skin. Her lips recover every scar and melt into his flesh. He moans after every touch and drags her lips to his. The kiss is feverish and guided with a passion poorly restrained. Although, his lips are gentle and soft. The hands, which pull on her hair, are loose. His tongue slowly duels hers. Klaus kisses Bonnie until her moans are inaudible pants and her lips are blue due to the lack of air.

Small hand pulls on his belt and unbuckles it. Salaciously, Bonnie smiles at him. Slowly, her fingers slide his zipper. She grasps her loose long hair in one hand, and he extends his hand to receive them. Few strands escape Klaus' grip and wildly frame Bonnie's face.

The young woman presses small kisses along his chest while she drops on her knee. Her finger hooks on his boxer brief, and she frees his engorged manhood. She runs her hand up and down, and Klaus growls.

"Eyes on me, baby. Don't close them or I stop." She warns him.

Her tongue licks his precum, and her eyes lock on his fiery blue one. She has given him an impossible task. When she tastes his manhood, he is tempted to close his eyes. Consequently, he pulls her hair until her scalp gently burns.

Bonnie mouth recovers more of his length while her eyes lock Klaus' ones in a battle of will. Cruelly, she prevents his abandon. She continues to take his length up and down while his adoring eyes morph into an aflame ocean. She loves to experience his adoration. She is never more a goddess than when she is on her knee and rejects his plea and prayers of submission. Her mouth takes all of him, and her eyes imprison him in a trance state.

"Slower..." He stutters.

Warm green eyes announce that his demand is declined.

"Slower ...please." He remembers her attachment to manners when she dominates their lovemaking.

Bonnie loosens her jaws and slowly sucks on his dick. The sounds of her gagging throats turn Klaus so on, and he can't resist the impulse. She stops until pleading blue irises continue to watch her.

"Better ...do you want more?" Hoarseness distorts the soft velvet of her voice.

He is at the edges of his orgasm, and she knows dominance is his drug. Klaus loves control because most of his life, he lacked it. He only allows her to dominate because he feels safe in her arms.

"Go on fuck me." She smiles between words.

Klaus leans to kiss her, and he does what she asks. Slowly at first and then faster, his dick slides on her tongue. Between few choking sounds, she whispers encouragement. With their eyes lock into a spellbound embrace, the fall from the edge is overwhelming. His body collides with a wrecking wave of lust. He tries to remove his dick from her mouth before he ejaculates, but Bonnie swats his hand.

" I worked for it," She continues to suck on his dick while he cums. Her hand runs up and down to milk the last of him.

Klaus stares at her mesmerised, and he can't prevent the worshipping ode for her name to slip out his lips. He helps her to stand and recovers her mouth with his bruised lip, which he bit too hard when he watched her blow him.

"Give me a recovering minute, and so I can love you back." He pants between every kiss.

His eager hands unclasp her bra and throw it across the room.

"Remove your panties, love. On the bed and wide open." He orders and his forefinger cleans the remnant of his ejaculation, which his tongue couldn't.

Bonnie does as he demands, and she lies on her marital bed. The young woman waits for her husband's son expertly to wreck her body.

"Eyes close...two can play this game sweetheart." He whispers while he recovers her body with hers.

Klaus knows how much she loves to watch. Today, he wants to drag her down in the second circle of hell and allow her to flirt with torturous lust. He closes her eyes with his fingers and kisses the tip of her nose.

"I love you." He whispers in the crook of her neck, and her hands run along his back and arm as an answer.

"I love you too." She kisses his jaws and explores his neck with her tongue.

…..

…

….

…

Klaus sensually explores her body. His forefinger grazes the curvature of her hips. Bonnie takes a deep breath, and she attempts to disregard the hands, which explore her burning skin. With the loss of a sense, Bonnie remaining senses intensify every stimulus. Klaus's fingers, which gallop on her thigh's shivering skin, are warmer. His fingertips leave a long-lasting sensation while they draw secret patterns on her back.

Klaus plump lips pressed on her collarbone are softer. His hot breath, which randomly brushes her inflamed skin, feels like a tender caress. The tongue, which teases her hardening nipple, is cooler. When his mouth recovers her breast, the humid heat flames every inch of her skin.

His sensual caresses devastate her body. Bonnie breathes Klaus' scent with the accent of sex. Layers of cigarette, poppies, and soft mint infiltrate every pore of her soft skin. His masculine perfume saturates her surroundings. It is on her and coats the air, which she breaths. Klaus is the air around her.

"Love, open your legs wider" The tone of his voice caresses her aural imagination.

With a soft bite, he drags her earlobe in his mouth and sucks. His tongues dart to soften the pain caused by his bite along her neck. His lips pressed on her ear, and Klaus whispers vulgar things, which the hoarseness of his voice disguised as eloquent poetry.

When her nails graze his scalp until his lower back, Bonnie hears groans, which are reassuring praises. Klaus becomes every vibration around her.

Klaus's fingers caress every inch of her burning skin. Every time when he moves, his naked flesh brushes her naked skin. When his mouth covers her hard nipple and his hands part her labia to introduce a finger in her warm core, Bonnie swallows a moan.

His mouth adores her bare stomach with lazy kisses, which tease every sensor on her skin. He drags his tongue along her smooth skin, and he teases her clitoris. When his hot breath caresses her pulsating core, she shut her eyes close until it's painful.

When his tongue licks her wet vagina and digs into her core, she doesn't withhold her cries. She wants to open her eyes to watch him. However, she doesn't want to alter the erotic experience. With closed eyes, her pleasure heightens.

After few tongue strokes, he introduces his finger inside her pussy. Delicately, he sucks on her engorged clitoris, and his thumbs rub the sensitive bundle of nerves. She can't resist her curiosity. Bonnie peers at Klaus.

She watches him, soft lips pressed against her labia and upper lip, which glistens due to her feminine juice. The imagery of Klaus tainted by her juice steers the young woman closer to the edges. Hit by a wave of searing pleasure, she waits for his touch to turn her body into ashes. Encouraging his effort, she pulls a fist full of his blond curls.

Devoted to her satisfaction, he doesn't notice her fiery green eyes on him. Klaus drinks from her until the umami taste of her consume his taste buds. When her legs trembles, he knows what she wants. He nips on her quivering clitoris, and the pleasure consumes her. Klaus' dick replaces his tongue at her entrance. His stroke is shallow, and she groans for more. Carefully, Klaus goes deeper, but it isn't as deep or as rough as she wants it.

"The baby will be fine...Harder Niklaus" She gyrates her hips to encourage him.

"Learn patience. You will come by the slow painful way." He pushes her hips back down.

He can't be as rough as usual while she is pregnant with his child. His overprotective nature won't allow him. He leans to kiss Bonnie, and he continues his slow deep stroke. He knows her body as if it was a childhood warm memory, which he constantly revisits.

He proves it when with every long stroke, and he hits her G-spot. His mouth assaults her erogenous zones until her plea for more become soft whimpers of satisfaction. Klaus knows what Bonnie's body loves more than she does.

His left hand continues to fondle her erected nipple while his right thumb presses and rubs her clitoris. Slowly, Klaus picks up his pace. She cries his name louder. Her nails dig new scars on his back, but those, he is proud to acquire.

The undulations of their hips are a harmonious rumba to a tempo, which they mastered. Sensual and suave movement of hips increases while Klaus attacks her pulsating core.

"Slower..." Bonnie's discourse changes.

Now, that she experiences how it feels to sense every inch of Klaus' length, Bonnie doesn't want it to end. He is so deep in her that the pulsation of her core mimics his heartbeat. Klaus bites her lower lips and pulls for a second. It is a little reward because she submitted.

Klaus slows down his thrust but emphasizes the rotation of his hips. Each time, he grazes her G-spot. She cries his name, and her nails dig deeper into his back. He senses how closes she is to the deep end.

"Baby, look at me." He whispers while his hot breath caresses her feverish skin like a summer breeze.

She opens her eyes and stares into his loving blue ones. Control is Klaus' addiction, and emotional connection is Bonnie's drug. He hits her wall harder and deeper, and Bonnie continues to lose herself in the adoration, which brightens the blue of his eyes.

She hangs on the cliff, and waves of pleasure await below to swallow her body.

Klaus intertwines their fingers and rests his forehead against continues to drive in her with care and dedication. He kisses her tenderly and smiles against her lips.

His mouth traces a burning path of kiss along her neck and stops at her earlobes. She dangles above the abyss of pleasure, but she needs one more shove.

"You're mine" He punctuates his sentence with an excruciating deep thrust.

She wants more of him, but she can't take more inch.

"The baby is mine too." Klaus pushes deeper inside her and recovers her mouth with passion.

His tongue duels hers in a fiery Andalusian flamenco. Her legs are tightly wrapped around his waist.

"I love you." Ultimately with his last stoke, she falls in a sweet petite mort.

* * *

"You have few weeks to make your decision." He breaks the silence, which followed their orgasms.

Klaus draws her closer to kiss the centre of her stomach. The young man pushes Bonnie's ring further on her slender finger. Through the years, his approach of their liaison developed. Now with the pregnancy, Klaus has limited options. He has to commit the inevitable. Their growing child will be the reason why their liaison becomes public. He doubts Mikael believes in Immaculate Conception.

Bonnie doesn't need him to explain his thoughts. She takes a deep breath, and she walks out of the bed. The young woman has a softer heart than her paramour does. Although, she knows there have little to no choice. Finding comfort in the arms of her husband's son was the making of a tragedy. She can't find the regrets, but she hasn't lost her moral.

"What if we run?" She is now the optimist.

Klaus bitterly laughs. He watches the young woman as she opens the cupboard to pull out her wedding picture. He closes his eyes and waits for Bonnie to finish. The sight of her rebuilding her life of lies is an insult to his cornea.

"You're getting cold feet." He announces calmly, and he asks her for a permission to light a cigarette.

"He will know you were here." She rejects his demand.

Rebelliously, Klaus lights his cigarette. When will she understand? He no longer cares if Mikael discovers the truth.

"It is bad for the baby." She corrects herself, and grudgingly, he extinguishes his cigarette.

Once she finishes displaying her wedding picture, Klaus leaves the bed. He pulls her closer to him and recovers her lips with his. The kiss is lazy but demanding. He kisses until she is breathless.

"He will know inevitably, and it will be your life in the line. We can't take such risk." She rejects his words.

"Yet, we can take the risk to be caught. Did you think I never thought about ways of killing your father? What did you think I did before I found you? Poisons? Guns? A knife? I'm not spending a lifetime in prison after escaping a golden prison." Frustrated, Bonnie pushes Klaus' arms away.

"You sit still until he gets the best of you, love." His anger perfectly echoes her own.

"Tonight, he has a golf game right?" With his abrupt change of subject, Klaus wants to prove a point.

Bonnie's body tenses and she pictures her night. She can already fill the body ache. Golf game means that Mikael returns home angry or drunk. Both states are dangerous.

"How long will you hide in the attic? An hour, two hours, or a night." He presses to prove a point, and he doesn't want to remember his past as a child.

"Or will you crawl into the tunnel? You won't fit there once you show." He insists.

Although, he knows how his words affect her. Klaus needs Bonnie to understand the gravity of her situation. He is no longer Mikael's victim, and he can defend himself. However, he still depends on his father fortune. Mikael's money finances his wife's lifestyle. The Mikealson patriarch never ceases to control his victims.

"Go home… go take care of your wife." She shoves him toward the door.

"If I leave, you will have another scar to show. If I leave, there is no one between him and you. How long until he kills you? It is you or he." Klaus words have become a plea, and he is tired of asking Bonnie to allow him to save her.

"Go home Nik… please." She insists.

Bonnie knows Klaus' impulsiveness. She should have never told him about the baby. Bonnie has her mind made, and she doesn't need a chivalrous knight to help her achieve her goal.

The best plans are thought prior to action. Klaus is to prompt to action. Bonnie takes his face in her hand, and she presses her lips against his.

"Klaus… I love you, and you will hear me say it again." She reassures him and pushes him out of her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **"** BONNIE." From their room, she hears her husband shout her name.

His words are audible, and his voice doesn't possess the husky character, which alcohol adds to it. When he shouts her name louder, Bonnie's skin trembles. How can a golf match results in violence? Bonnie ceased to question the why behind Mikael's anger.

Anything can inflame his mind. A lost spoon or a misheard word can lead to a violent argument. She inhales, and she doesn't answer his third call. The young woman reminds herself to proceed with caution. If she makes a mistake, Bonnie will spend another week in a hospital.

Tonight, she hears the anger, which coats his voice. The violence is unavoidable. Bonnie grabs her phone, a bottle of water, and a flashlight. When she hears the mansion's old stairs wince, she rushes out of the room.

Tonight, Bonnie crawls on the floor of a dusty tunnel, as Klaus predicted. The tunnel is a space dug by a scared boy, who wanted to escape his angry father. The place hardly fits an adult. The young woman twists and rearranges her body. The pain is inevitable. She forms a compact ball with her body to fit inside it.

The young woman pulls her phone out, and she texts Klaus. She hates the tunnel, but it is the safest room in the house. Thirty years later, Mikael continues to ignore its existence.

 **Talk to me, please.** Desperately, her fingers write her distress message.

She hears the rats and tries to avoid the humid floor. With her free hands, Bonnie covers her mouth. She doesn't want her whimpers to betray her location.

 **"BONNIE,"** Her name continues to echo through every corridor **.**

Now, he must be furious and eager to wrap his hand around her neck to squeeze until she can no longer breath. One time, she lost consciousness. However, Mikael continued to hit her lifeless body. The morning after, she woke up with two broken ribs.

 **Drunk or Angry.** Klaus replies back **.**

Accordingly, he determines if it is an emergency. If he is drunk, Bonnie can wait for Mikael to lose consciousness. If he is angry, the night will horribly end for Bonnie.

 **"BONNIE… WHERE ARE YOU, BITCH?"** Mikael's voice is closer, and she hears the steps above her.

She switches off her flashlight, and she starts to pray.

 **Angry.** She replies when the steps move away from her.

 **Keep me company, please**. She pleads with him, and she knows his wife must be by his side trying to find who he converses with at night **.**

 **You can't hide forever.** Klaus text back.

He can't seat while she suffers another day under Mikael. He is tired of asking her permission to help her.

 **You can't rush everything.** She replies back **.**

 **But I can save you tonight.** He counters while he searches through his clothes and starts to dress up. He glances at his wife, and ultimately she will serve her true purpose in his life.

 **Don't do anything stupid.** She assumes he wants to do something **.**

 **Don't go out until I tell you to do so.** He rushes in his car while he continues to text her **.**

 **Are you coming?** Hopeful, she asks.

 **We're coming. I know you don't like it when you've to be the good mother in law.** He answers her.

Now, Bonnie's preference does not matter. Klaus' wife is a tool to buffer Mikael's anger. When Klaus' wife is around, his father will pretend to be the best husband on earth. Mikael will put a smile and act as if everything is normal. Only his vanity rivals his anger. Klaus uses his wife to shield Bonnie. Despite his lack of love for her, he doesn't divorce. He pays for her fantasy, and he avoids being intimate with her. Klaus can't be devoted to his wife, and he will not support to betray Bonnie.

 **My legs are numb.** She ignores his taunts and texts an update in her physical state.

 **The baby?** He worries a lot about the new life in her.

 **Fine, I hope**. Anxiously, she caresses her stomach.

A dozen minutes later, her phone rings. She looks down, and it is a message from Klaus.

 **Put on your best hostess smile. We have an impromptu family dinner**. She senses the sarcasm laced between the words.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the vampire diaries, and enjoy the final chapter. Please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter III: holy death**

* * *

She creeps out of the tunnel. The dust sticks to Bonnie's perspiring skin and spreads on her dark hair. With her dishevelled clothes, Bonnie doesn't resemble the perfect hostess, who she usually is. The young woman hurries her steps between the corridors and rooms. She intends to avoid Klaus' wife. The images matter to Bonnie. The dirty secret continues to fester.

From the domestics, she doesn't hide. Mikael's violent character is not a secret to the people, who are familiar with his presence. From the random outburst to the night of endless fury, the domestics are bystanders. They watch and hear, and later it is a gossip topic. Bonnie ceased to care for the silent concern, which they expressed in timid stares, but it doesn't translate in help.

With her head held high, she crosses rooms and ignores the looks. The young woman knows the whispers will start as she leaves the room. The heroic ones may attempt to advise her, and she will pretend to listen. When Mikael unleashes his fury on her, the same tongues will lose their stamina.

She doesn't sign their paychecks, Mikael does, and it is enough to silence them. Everyone in the mansion is complicit, and no one should act almighty. Everyone is under his yoke, and she is just the noticeable victim. Bonnie doesn't grudge the cowardice, but she can't disregard their hypocrisy.

...

...

...

"Here, take this child." When she enters her marital room, Ayanna's voice greets her.

The old maid places a towel in Bonnie's hand, and she leads the young woman into the bathroom. Ayanna disrobes Bonnie, who is too consumed with her misfortune to move.

The old lady's hands on her body don't feel foreign, and Ayanna peeled layered of clothes, which blood attached to Bonnie's deepest wounds. The young woman doesn't recoil to the caring touch, and she complies with every request until she stands bare in the warm room.

Ayanna appraises Bonnie's body, and a painful search for new injuries starts. When she faces old known scars, the old woman exhales a sigh of relief. The women share no words, and the silence is heavy with tacit understanding.

Ayanna doesn't have the pretention to advise her. For many years, she has silent watched Mikael's reign of terror, and she helps the wives, who were willing to take the little help she could offer.

She holds Bonnie's hand and helps her sink in her bath. Water spills on the ground and hits Ayanna's feet. The maid's slow hands hold on a sponge, and she rubs it on Bonnie's shivering skin. With hot water, she washes the dust away from Bonnie's blemished skin, and her comforting words cleanse Bonnie's damaged soul. Tonight, when the water slides on the young woman's skin, Ayanna hears no wincing or whimpers. However, the tears are present. First, silent tears, who resonate with Bonnie's modest nature. Later, she holds on Ayanna's free hand. Ultimately, the exhaustion overwhelms her mind, and Bonnie can't control her emotions. The cries are hollow, and the sobs, which follow are haunting. Ayanna continues to wash the dirt away from Bonnie's blemished skin. The maid scrubs Bonnie's body, and she expels her guilt. After each scrape, the dead skin of old scar falls, and it exfoliates Ayanna's soul.

The steam disappears from the space while the water becomes cold. The silence ceased to besiege the room. With confident hands, Bonnie wipes her tears.

"Have I waited too long?" With a whispering voice and distant look, she asks the woman, who has seen them all.

Bonnie's eyes rest on her stomach. The waves, which her fingers create, synchronize with the heartbeat of the child, who swims in her womb.

"You're breathing, and you want to fight. You have waited for the perfect time." Ayanna answers.

She knows the story of the wives, who waited too long. Ayanna knows the friend, who she failed. Ester waited too long, and she never found the right time to fight. An accident led to a death, and so much guilt followed. Ayanna never recovered. Accordingly, she stayed and protected Niklaus. Some night, she failed, but every night she comforted the crying boy until he became a weeping man.

"Will you help?" Bonnie asks while her hands continue to rub her unchanged stomach.

Ayanna places a soft kiss on her forehead, and she helps the young woman out of her bath.

* * *

When she watches the happy couple, which her lover form with his wife, Bonnie's smile doesn't falter. She has her tragedy to act. Consequently, she sits by her husband side and smiles to her daughter in law. Bonnie never remembers the woman's name.

"Your little disappearing act comes at a price," Mikael whispers his threats in her ear.

After the contact with his hot breath, her body shivers. His arm sneaks around Bonnie's waist and grazes her stomach. With every physical contact, her disgust with her husband worsens. The young woman envies Klaus' ability to hide his displeasure behind a filled tumbler of bourbon.

Bonnie reaches for the water, and she stares at her stomach. She refuses to meet Klaus' pleading look. The young man eyes always have exuberantly to display his emotions. Steel colour slowly swallows baby blue while his jealousy consumes his heart.

"How was your day?" Uncomfortable with the ear-bleeding silence, Klaus' wife tries to start a conversation.

Her words are lost on her spouse, who can't stop staring at his father arm. Every fingers movement and every grip on Bonnie's skin, Klaus hates the dinner.

Bonnie sips more of her water, and she doesn't answer the question out of respect. She is a poor liar, and she doubts the other young woman wants a tales of how she rode Klaus until exhaustion.

"Nothing much dear, a terrible day." Mikael answers.

He looks at his son and waits for an answer. Guided by his jealousy, Niklaus discovers more of his rebellious nature. He lifts his tumbler in a mocking gesture, and he focuses on Bonnie.

"And you stepmother, don't you have a thrilling tale to share?" He drawls while his wife attempts to stop his abrasive behaviours.

The behaviour is common. Often, the crowd around Klaus and Bonnie misinterprets it. When he doesn't receive the attention, which he wants Klaus acts like a petulant child.

Politely, Bonnie smiles to Klaus. He knows to control his tantrum, but he insists on behaving like a rebel child in a quest for punishment.

"When my dear husband is absent, I have the most boring days." She answers, and she hides her struggle with another lie.

Mikael's demonstration of affection covers Bonnie's discomfort. He kisses with a passion. She wants to destroy his fervency with a violent bite on the tongue, which he jostles down her throat. However, she returns his caress, and she senses the blue eyes, which stares at her with intense hatred.

"Please, mind our sensible eyes." Klaus expresses his discomfort.

"They're such a couple in love." His wife adds with an envious sigh.

"Ten years and I continue to treat her like the queen in my kingdom." Klaus' inappropriate laugh punctuates Mikael's lie.

He is a better liar than Bonnie is, but Klaus' ego doesn't stand for any offence.

"Such a kingdom." He sneers.

His bourbon glass becomes dangerously empty, and his wife tries to take away the glass from him. Exasperated by the scene, Bonnie clears her throat.

"Niklaus," Bonnie addresses him.

"Yes, stepmother," Innocently, he answers while he refills the glass, which he emptied.

"You're embarrassing your wife." She answers flatly, and she tries to return to her thoughts.

Klaus' wife blushes, and subtly, she tries to thank Bonnie. As an answer to her statement, Klaus takes another gulp of his bourbon. She rolls her eyes, and there is a silent warning, which he chooses to disregard.

"Oh you of higher moral ground, does your husband with his groping hands embarrasses you? I hardly enjoy my meal if I have to face such display." He counters.

His wife breaks in a series of apology, and a laugh disguised Mikael's fury. The only proof of the old man's anger with his son is the pain caused by his digging fingers on Bonnie's waist.

"I will go check with the kitchen if we can have an early dessert. I think the night needs to end before my stepson causes another scene." Bonnie concedes her defeat.

She knows the extent of Klaus' dramatic nature. She doesn't want to break little to no patience, which Mikael possess. Quickly, Bonnie moves away from Mikael and leaves the room.

"I want you to retract your abrasive statement. Should you always act like a child in need of punishment? "Mikael orders to Klaus and he controls his urge to shout.

Klaus is eager to oblige. He rushes out and follows Bonnie's inside the kitchen.

...

...

...

"Why does he have to touch you?" He kisses her neck and drags her in a hidden corner.

Bonnie shoves him, and she tries to leave his embrace.

"Because he is my husband, and you seem to forget it." Frustrated, she answers.

Klaus holds her arm and drags her back into his arms. His hands rest on her stomach, and he starts a soothing motion.

"I wish I could forget, but I can no longer stand this." Through his words, she hears his exhaustion.

They have reached their breaking point. Bonnie's anger deflates, and she turns to face Klaus. She takes his face between her warm palms and caresses his inflamed skin.

"Hold on longer. Please, hold on longer for him." She punctuates her plea with a kiss.

However, the resolution, which he faces while he stares into her eyes, convinces the young man. Klaus presses his lips to Bonnie's ones, and he tastes future liberties on her soothing kiss.

"I love you." He whispers in the hollow of her neck, where his head rests.

"I love you too." She replies and breaks an old tradition.

Until they could openly shout their love, they expressed the feeling with their touches and caresses.

Her hand slides inside his curly mane, and she caresses his nape. Klaus moans and he kisses her neck. For a few minutes, they don't move. They enjoy a moment of symbiosis, and they basked in their confessed love.

"I will do it." Klaus breaks their bubble with his pragmatic words.

Bonnie doesn't reply, but the warm caress of her hand on his cheek is enough.

"Hold on longer, please my love." She kisses him for another minute.

"Time is a luxury, which we don't have." He glances at her stomach.

"I know, but something requires time." Bonnie walks away.

It takes six months before Niklaus receive the call, and his wife awakes him at night. She takes him in her arms and tries to wipe away his tears. However, he can't contain his joy.

* * *

 **6 months later**

 **..**

…

Tears roll on her cold cheeks and disappear into the soft drizzle. She readjusts her black umbrella, and the soft cold freezes her bare calves. Her shaking hands soothe the hem of her conservative black cotton dress.

She smiles between condolences, and her teary eyes never leave him. Bonnie pries on his marital intimacy. Klaus sits across her, and he whispers words to his wife. She doesn't remember her name, nor did she know it. After few elevator rides and family's dinner, Bonnie doesn't remember the blonde's dull features. Although, she knows every single curve of the poor woman's husband.

The funeral is a small affair with no fanfare. The priest says a few words, and they lower her husband's to the ground. The act is not solemn. The neighbourhood is of attendance because it is the right thing to do. However, his children are absent with the exception of Niklaus. Bonnie doubts his children loved her husband. She ceased to love him years ago, and the man was unlovable.

"My condolences, dear." Bonnie hears the words utter for the umpteenth time.

She nods and sheds another blackened tear. Why didn't she apply a waterproof mascara? It is too late for fashion regrets. Today, she has many regrets. Her tight chignon drags her edges and provokes a strong headache. Although, she fits the part of the grieving widow. Perhaps, she is too beautiful, but the tears cover the missteps

Her white handkerchief wipes away traces of everyone's hypocrisy. She takes a deep breath and prays the mask doesn't crumble.

"It must pain you, my dear. Your love was so tender and passionate." Her old neighbour insists on extending the conversation.

Suddenly, tears fill the green irises. At the thought of her shame of a marriage, Bonnie voice trembles, and she can't pursue the tragic act. Lying was never her forte, and so the dark secrets of her marriage were secrets of polichinelle.

Bonnie's eyes roam around the room and lock on dull bored baby blue eyes. The conversation is silent and quick. It goes unnoticed by everyone around the couple. She begs for his help.

Klaus leans to whisper in his wife's ear, and his eyes continue the silent conversation with Bonnie. The Mikealson couple approaches her, and Bonnie chastizes her features.

"Dear stepmother, how do you feel?" Klaus hugs her.

Bonnie has to resist the need to hug her stepson for dire life. She doesn't want to give everyone the wrong impression. After she breathes in his scent, she releases him. She focuses on her daughter in law. The blonde woman offers a polite condolence, and Bonnie uses the young woman's gaucherie to enact a pitiable performance.

Bonnie excuses herself and pretends to need fresh air. As a dutiful son, Klaus follows her. They are observant of the curious eyes. They slide and avoid graves until they found a hidden spot.

…

….

…..

"It's your father's funeral." When he drags her closer and recovers her lips, she complains.

"Fucking on Mikael's grave is a childhood dream, and so indulge me." The glee in his voice echoes the freedom in his heart.

Years under the tyrannical rule of Mikael, the end feels perfect. When her bodies contradict the virtue of her words, Niklaus cares little for Bonnie's protest. Her arms offer caresses, which her mouth prohibits.

"Someone will see us," she whispers between the passionate kisses.

Voraciously, Niklaus' lips damage her soul with the flame they start. Their tongues tied together, and their lungs scream for air. The tragic event renewed the passion of their love. He lost a father, and she lost a husband. In truth, they vanquished their tormentor.

Consequently, their bodies exult with joy. There is a need for exuberance. Therefore, the act is careless. The caresses are fiery. Clothes fall to the ground and marked their path to a perversion. Where anyone can see, Klaus disrobes Bonnie. Years of yearning to show his lovers have led to exhibitionism.

For her modesty, Bonnie leads Klaus' behind an old oak tree, which has seen a fair share of lovers. The lover who searched a thrill or those, who favoured a fetishism. They are none. Klaus and Bonnie are lovers, who are free to love each other. Accordingly, the suddenly found freedom guides their actions.

There is close to nothing as a foreplay. A heated kiss, which leaves wrecked and bruised lips. A scorching kiss, which can't extinguish their desire. The penetration is rough, and he forgets his inhibition concerning her protruding stomach. Her moan is guttural and can be confused with the yearning cry of a mourning soul. Her fingers dig holes in his shoulder. Under the pressure of her polished nails, his skin bleeds to commemorate a liberation. Klaus thrust in her with exuberance, recklessness, and abandon.

Between the pleasures, the pain exists. Her back pressed against the old tree, which sheds wood chips and scraps her skin until the lacerations appear. The pain doesn't dampen the passion, nor those the couple cares for little drops of bloodshed. Sticky, sweaty, and bloody, their bodies continue to unite under the greying sky.

Dark threaten clouds grow above the lovers' head. The sudden abrupt cold, which cools their burning skin doesn't extinguishers their passion. Her lips worship his neck, and his hands praise her curves. The sky opens and pours torrent over them. Nothing can separate their bodies' union. She inhales his scent, and he exhales her air. At some point, they are each other's oxygen.

Within their bubble of passion, the world ceased to exit. Although, the world doesn't forget about them. As the rain worsens, the questions arise. As a dutiful spouse, Klaus' wife searches for him.

Green eyes filled with passion opens to face the world, and the world stares back at her. Bonnie's hand ceases to caress Klaus' back. With breathy whispers, she tries to speak between the loud moans.

"Your wife." Her mouth on his earlobes and between the sensual cries, Bonnie tries to tell him about the pair of blue eye on them.

"If it pleases her, let her watch." He counters.

With a strong hand on her thigh, he spreads Bonnie's leg wider. For years, he dreamed of this moment, why should he care about the world's eyes.

"She will talk." She tries to be the voice of reason.

She faces angry blue eyes, but her body doesn't share the embarrassment, which her mind tries to conjure. Her cries of pleasure are louder, and her hold on the woman's husband is tight. Between her tight, Klaus loses himself to passion.

The wife expects some respect, and they must stop. However, they ignore what the decency requires, and she leaves.

* * *

As Bonnie warned, Klaus' wife spoke, and a crowd ready to crucify the pregnant woman heard her. Rebekah leads the charge, and she asks for a complete autopsy. Soon it is an intricate matter, and the police join in.

When a powerful man with a benevolent reputation dies, everyone wants a killer.

On a faithful morning, she receives the expected call.

Klaus lies by her side, and she gives him a weak smile. He caresses her bareback and kisses her protruded stomach. Their son kicks the place where his father presses his lips. A son, they discovered it two weeks ago. A healthy little son and the reason why she can sleep after what she did to her husband.

"Don't panic," Klaus tells her while she slides into her black dress.

Bonnie's answer is another weak smile and a kiss on his cheek. She presses her forehead to Klaus' one.

"I'm a poor liar." She confesses her flaws.

Ironically, her liaison flourished for years. However, she is a poor liar, who they never asked the precise question.

"Use the compassion, which anyone for will for the pregnant widow." He advises her.

Bonnie turns, and he closes the zipper of her dress. Klaus looks at his girlfriend, and she is magnificent. She glows from within. No one will by the act of the grieving widow.

"Don't panic." He repeats more for his sake.

"Why would I?" Confidently, she asks.

A week passed since Mikael death, and Bonnie hasn't shared her secret. When everything is cleared, she will tell him. A secret is no longer one when there is a second soul involved. Bonnie trust Klaus with her life, but she doesn't trust him with his life. He is too reckless and loyal. He rushes into the thing, but this is a matter of delicacy.

* * *

Half an hour later, Bonnie faces police detectives, who question her gains in her husband's death. Bonnie doesn't know how to lie, and with a calm smile, she starts a tale of intricate truths. For months, she prepared for this day. Now, she defends herself for a murder, which she started to commit after an awful dinner six months ago.

"Doesn't it sound suspicious than a healthy man suddenly dies, and his young wife is the only recipient of his fortune?" The detective asks.

"My husband was sick for a long period, for months he suffered. The money belongs to our unborn son." She corrects their misinformation.

Bonnie assured Mikael's death was long and painful. Months of an endless cough and ultimately, his lungs collapsed. He died choking on air. Bonnie made him change his will, and on a sick mind, she could impose everything.

Bonnie inhales the air, and she caresses her swollen stomach. She crosses her legs, and she stares at the detectives. He doesn't believe her story, but she expects his suspicions.

"If you heard of love, nothing should surprise you, detectives." Quietly, she replies while she tries to soothe her stressed baby.

"A young woman of rare beauty with a man who could be her grandfather." One of the detective counters with disbelief.

Bonnie conserves her peaceful smile. The young woman straightens, and she drinks the water from the paper cup in front of her.

"Nonetheless, I loved my husband for as long as I could." Her words are an opening for further questions.

However, she knows what to say, and she will not lie.

"When you ceased to love him what happened?" They try to press her, and so she will commit further mistakes.

Despite the detective's best efforts, Bonnie conserves her calm. She sips more of the cold water, and she pulls the hem of her dress. For months, she rehearsed this potential interrogation.

"I stayed loyal to my love." Sincerity fuels her words.

When she ceased to love Mikael, she fell in love with his son. Bonnie stayed because of Klaus. When there was no other soul to suffer his abuse, Mikael made his son the victim by default of his anger. If it wasn't physical, he would ruin life hardly build. Bonnie could support the abuse, but Niklaus doesn't possess her resilience. He will never know the sacrifice, which she made for him.

"As everyone else describes it, your love was a fairy tale." They counter interrogate.

Genuinely, Bonnie laughs until tears fill her eyes. With her thumbs, she cleans the pooling tears.

"It was a fairy tale for a year and a nightmare for nine years. However, we could pretend during every party. We needed to pretend." She continues to incriminate herself, but she wants the detective to ask her the question, which will absolve her of any guilt.

"So why did you stay?" They press her for more answers.

Bonnie's poised attitude surprise the detectives. However, she knows how brilliant her murder plan is. She drinks more of her water, and she takes a few seconds to answer.

"I love with my soul, and so I stayed because I was in love." She doesn't continue her statement.

Bonnie doesn't tell them that she stayed because she loved her stepson. She smiles at the thought of the lover, who waits outside the interrogation room.

"Should we assume you didn't kill your husband because you loved him?" Ultimately, they ask the right question.

"I didn't kill my husband, and there is nothing to assume. He suffered from severe pneumonia. As you know in old age, it is easy to succumb to the illness." She omits the truth.

Bonnie omits the night when Ayanna added the legionella culture in her husband's drink. For weeks, they tried until he was sick. Bonnie doesn't mention the night when she pours cold water on Mikael's while he slept under sedative influenced. She killed her husband, but nature did her dirty job.

Ultimately, Bonnie replaced his antibiotic with placebo. For two month, she watched him dies. She fucked her son in the next room while he coughed his lungs out. In the morning, she gave him a placebo and reassured him about the future.

However, the truth will not surface.

A week later, the autopsy confirms her innocence. A month later, Bonnie leaves town with Klaus and Mikael's money. They drive away in the sunset after he signs his divorce.

 **I know it was a short story, but at least there was a happy conclusion. If you need more klonnie or even better klefonnie. Check Anastasia-G Unmade. The fic is just a masterpiece.**


End file.
